Brouillons
by GriffNoir
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. 100 mots. Alors c'est un mec, qui s'appelle Draco. Il aime bien un autre mec, qui s'appelle Harry. En gros, c'est un Drarry, et puis le bordel aussi. Voilà.
1. Premier

Toc, toc. Ici l'auteur. L'auteur vous parle. Moi, vous pouvez m'appelez Griff'. Lui, vous pouvez l'appeler un handicapé sentimental.  
><em>Brouillons<em>, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui se vautre, se relève et se vautre encore plus profond. C'est en drabbles de 100 mots. -et s'il n'y a pas ces 100 mots, de manière aléatoire, cela signifie que votre compteur de mots n'est pas d'accord avec le mien et Nonméo-  
>Promis, les commentaires ne feront pas à chaque fois la taille du drabble.<br>Je vous souhaite une **agréable lecture** sur drAIRry.

N'oubliez pas que les issues de secours se trouvent à votre droite, et que les reviews sont les **orgasmes** de l'auteur.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**1.**

Bonjour, Harry. Moi, c'est Draco. Ou Malfoy, si tu préfères. J'étais Malfoy pour toi. T'as jamais du dire ce prénom à haute voix, et certainement pas dans ta tête. Mon prénom ; tu devrais essayer, un jour, peut-être que ça rendrait bien, sur le doux murmure de

tu devrais essayer de prononcer mon prénom, tout bas et juste pour toi, peut-être que

Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par ce prénom, parce que l'on a jamais été ami. Un jour, tu as refusé la main tendue en ta direction. Tu avais raison, à l'épo

Un jour, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Draco.


	2. Deuxième

Bonjour.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**2**.

Potter,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, à toi, à ta peau et à tes tics, à tes mains, ton visage, lorsque tu hoches la tête, quand tu ris et que ton rire est un peu tout et un peu trop pour moi

si je t'écris, c'est que je pense à toi, tout le temps et tous les jours, tous les jours de tout le temps, tellement

Je pense à toi, à ton rire, à ta peau, et peut-être ma caresse sur

Je pense à toi trop fort.

Amicalement, Malfoy.


	3. Troisième

Bonjour, merci. J'aime vos reviews. J'aime la mise en favoris. J'aime mes petits chatons boudeurs et suiveurs. Je t'aime TOI, lecteur anonyme.  
>Une <strong>très<strong> bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**3**.

Toi.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je m'en foutais.

La deuxième fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais devenu Potter, le Garçon. T'étais en passe de devenir le Sauveur, celui qui mettrait un terme aux souffrances du monde magique, bien plus tard, mais qu'est-ce que sept ans ?

Sept ans, c'est le temps de

En sept ans, on a eu le temps de vivre des choses, d'accomplir des exploits, de grandir, de s'épanouir de réaliser

Je t'ai jamais vraiment connu, parlé, écouté, on a jamais

j'ai mis ces sept ans, cette scolarité toute entière pour te dire, finalement, que


	4. Quatrième

En fait, je vous aime. Et il y aura une trentaine de ces petites choses. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**4**.

Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

J'ai ton âge. J'ai été dans la même école que toi, parfois dans la même classe ; tu as certainement dû me remarquer. J'ai les cheveux blonds très clairs, tu dois certainement

je suis à Serpentard, tu es à Gryffondor ; je ne sais pas si c'est dans l'habitude des lions de prêter attention aux vils serpents mais

Tu me connais bien ; j'étais la teigne qui t'as fait chier sept ans consécutifs. Le petit con qui aimait se donner des airs supérieurs : Malfoy, Serpentard, onze ans presque et demi, déjà maître du monde.


	5. Cinquième

**Merci** aux encouragements. Aux reviews, aux mises en favoris, à tout ces petits suiveurs.  
>Rien n'est à moi. <strong>Enjoy<strong> the lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**5**.

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?

Pourquoi la terre tourne t-elle, pourquoi les oiseaux chantent-ils ? Pourquoi la vie a t-elle une fin et pourquoi l'amour, ça, là, fait-il _mal_ ? Pourquoi je t'aime ?

Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? J'aurais pu

Toi, ton sourire, ton regard, ton _toi_. Toi. Le grand toi, le grand Potter et Harry. Juste Harry, le garçon. Celui qui aime le Quidditch, ses amis, ses amis et Poudlard. Celui qui n'a jamais haï les Serpentard, mais que les Serpentard haïssaient, parce que

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi _maintenant_


	6. Sixième

Merci à tous les vous du monde. Et puis Happy Halloween. Aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**6**.

Bonjour, Harry.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire bonjour. Salut. Te faire un signe de tête, juste comme ça, que tu comprennes que je t'ai vu et que toi aussi

juste le temps de croiser nos regards et peut-être un peu plus

J'aimerais pouvoir te saluer comme on salue un ami, sans y penser, tout simplement parce que c'est naturel, que l'on fait ça tous les jours. J'aimerais être à côté de toi depuis si longtemps, si longtemps que tu ne penserais plus vraiment à moi

J'aimerais faire parti de ton décor.

En fait, cette lettre est une façon, tout bêtement, de


	7. Septième

Merci pour tout, gens derrière vos écrans d'ordinateur et de portable. And **Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**7**.

Il y a de ces moments, dans cet état de songe où l'on ne sait pas si l'on a déjà basculé dans le rêve ou si l'on demeure dans cette bonne vieille réalité, où je me demande

Parfois, je me dis que tu n'es pas réel. Que je ne le suis peut-être pas. Que tout ne peut pas tourner autour de ma petite histoire, qu'il y a sûrement plus

sûrement moins que moi

que tout ça va vers l'infini

le néant

Parfois, je me demande si tout ça vaut bien le coup. Je me dis que oui. Ça fait mal.


	8. Huitième

Bonjour. Au revoir.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**8**.

Il y a cette rage de vivre, de vaincre, qui me prend parfois d'un coup, comme ça et au tournant, où j'ai simplement envie de me ruer vers toi, vers le monde, que tout soit enfin bien et comme tout devrait être, toujours et toujours avec toi. Juste dire quelques mots, échanger quelques phrases et un peu plus, peut-être te toucher, juste te toucher, t'effleurer juste comme ça, juste te sentir de plus près, plus près qu'une flagrance ténue flottant dans un de ces immenses couloirs

J'ai envie de tout jeter en l'air et de faire quelque chose un jour


	9. Neuvième

All you need is love, love, love... **Bonne dégustation !**

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**9**.

Les premières fois, c'est la première fois où je me suis rendu compte que

où il y eut ce sentiment bizarre que

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Il sonne creux, ce mot. L'amour, ça sonne creux. Le mot amour, c'est plus rien que des syllabes dans une bouche et c'est quasiment rien, par rapport au tout

par rapport à ce sentiment qui prend aux tripes trop fort.

J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé comme ça, que c'est venu d'un coup. Subitement, t'étais plus Potter, pas encore Harry mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre : t'étais devenu _lui_.


	10. Dixième

Brouillons

**10**.

Alors écoute

Ou lis, je m'en fous, c'est une lettre de toute manière, et les lettres, souvent, ça a tendance à se lire plutôt qu'à s'écouter, sauf si tu lis celles que tu reçois à haute voix ; ça dois vraiment faire bizarre de voir un mec qui parlerait tout seul dans votre Salle Commune, donc je suppose que tu ne le fais pas parce que voilà

Cela, bien sûr, dans l'hypothèse hasardeuse où je t'aurais donné cette lettre en mains propres et de mes propres mains et puis que j'aurais obligeamment dit :

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. »


	11. Onzième

_**Enjoy**._

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**11**.

J'ai fait des conneries, mais pas parce que j'avais onze, treize, quatorze

J'étais moi, et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à regretter tout ça ça ne servirait à rien, non ? C'est passé dans les têtes, dans les esprits, passé tout court. On compterait les conneries des enfants et on les dresserait en égérie du mal que ça ne changerait rien.

J'étais

Je suis toujours le petit con aux cheveux blonds qui suivrait ses géniteurs au bout du monde s'il le fallait

Celui qui les a déjà suivi trop loin

Et mes pas condamnés m'entraînent dans l'obscurité, dans _ça_


	12. Douxième

Pour Momo' parce que voilà. **Amour.**

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**12.**

Je suis un Mangemort. J'étais un Mangemort ; je serais un Mangemort pour le reste de mon existence

Je suis un Mangemort, et ce n'est même plus une connerie, ça a plutôt l'air de

je sais pas vraiment

Être un Mangemort, l'avoir été, l'être toujours, c'est ce que je choisis d'être, non ? Si je choisis de ne plus être pantin au masque d'albâtre, si je choisis de ne plus être ce que les autres

Si je choisis d'être _moi_, si je choisis d'être Draco. Plus de Malfoy, qu'il s'efface, qu'il s'en aille qu'il disparaisse

que je renaisse et enfin


	13. Treizième

_Brouillons_

**13.**

Aujourd'hui je t'ai croisé dans un couloir. Pas que ça ait changé grand-chose, on se croise dans les couloirs, les enfants chahutent, se saluent et moi je ne ferais jamais que

je t'ai vu passé et l'espace d'un instant, je crois y avoir _vraiment_ pensé

Ce n'était pas l'espèce de et si ? Hésitant qui continue à trembler, continuellement et comme ça, quelque part trop profond- là près des tripes. C'était un appel rugissant, un lion grognant qui n'a jamais demandé qu'à sortir qui me charcute de ses griffes saillantes

C'est débile l'amour, ça se donne des airs de poésie


	14. Quatorzième

Pour ceux qui le demandent, ça viendra petit à petit et comme ça, enfin **bon appétit **joyeux drilles.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**14.**

Juste un_ bonjour_. Ou un_ salut_, je ne sais plus. Ce fut comme une pulsion trop longtemps refoulée, ce bonjour, et cela avait peut-être quelque chose d'une main tendue, mais

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai salué

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai

Je ne sais si tu l'as seulement remarqué. Un instant, mais

Tu l'aurais vu si tu m'aimais.

Pas que je t'aime, je ne t'aime pas ce bonjour ne veut rien dire ce que j'écris ne veut rien dire c'est rien les mots poudre aux yeux les paroles c'est du vent c'est du rien

je bâtirais rien sur le rien


	15. Quinzième

Petit **hors-d'œuvre**...

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**15.**

Potter, je t'écris cette non-lettre pour te déclamer mon non-amour. J'aimerais dire que c'est fini, mais rien n'a vraiment commencé, alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire, tout ça c'est plus rien et je t'exècre et c'est pourquoi je te gueule ce non-amour

que je prends mon temps pour étaler des mots et des mots débiles et ils n'ont déjà plus de sens

ça donne comme des envies de se faire mal, très mal et d'arrêter ça, maintenant, que tout s'arrête ça n'a aucun sens c'est trop énorme

c'est même pas _pur_, juste dégueulasse et je sais pas quoi faire


	16. Seizième

:sifflote innocemment:

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**16.**

Potter,

je t'adresse ce billet afin d'éclaircir un événement de cet après-midi, sinon marquant, du moins confus. Tu comprendras qu'il est de bon ton que je m'enquiers de ce qu'il en est auprès de ta personne.

J'aimerais juste savoir

Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas

J'étais dans un des couloir du deuxième étage, il devait être dix-huit heures trente

C'est que je suis passé non loin de toi, au deuxième étage, alors que nous sortions du cours de Potions, et que je ne sais pas tu

C'était au deuxième étage, tu étais avec Weasley

Aurais-tu

M'aurais-tu souris ?

Cordialement, Draco Malfoy


	17. Dix-septième

Et bien merci de l'attention que vous portez à cette fic. (Même vous lecteurs fantômes, explorateurs et lecteurs de bout en bout. Je vous aime et _je vous vois_. :ricane:)  
>Amuse-bouche : <em>il y a une fin<em>. Une vraie fin. Promis. (Mais en attendant : **bonne lecture !**)

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**17.**

Potter, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête ça. Et tout de suite s'il-te-p

Je sais pas ce qui a a pu te foutre des idées pareilles dans la tête, mais je t'assure que non, ça ne prendra pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la deuxième fois cette semaine

que tu me souriais

que nos yeux se sont croisés ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie romantique

J'ai l'impression d'être le premier débile venu, un de ceux qui iraient grappiller leur dose d'affection quotidienne dans tes

Mais j'en sais rien putain, t'as juste pas à faire ça.


	18. Dix-huitième

Un grand merci pour mes lecteur et une très bonne lecture pour la compagnie...

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**18.**

Je ne sais même plus si je m'échafaude mes empires de vide ou si tout cela a réellement du _sens._

Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait ce monde énorme et terrifiant à notre porte

la Terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour si peu il faut avancer et se battre et triompher

il faut il faut. vaincre et écraser

C'est pas comme si j'avais les mains qui tremblent et une boule au creux de l'estomac et des larmes aux coins des yeux et je ne sais même plus si c'est toi ou la guerre ou la mort ça m'emmerde


	19. Histoire de la Magie I

Et tant qu'on y est... :sifflote:

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

** Histoire de la Magie I. (**Harry_- Ron._**)**

Tu sais, ton truc avec Lavande, c'est pas la décision la plus intelligente que t'as faite de ta vie...

_Un mot de plus et je t'arrache la tête._

Je crois que j'ai hypothétiquement un problème.

_On sait._

Est-ce que tu trouves ça choquant, que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, genre amour amour ?

…

Sérieusement ?  
><span><em>…<em>

Souligner tes points de suspension, c'est pas une réponse.

_Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

Nan, mais si ça t'arrivais ?

_Mais ça m'arrivera pas !_

Imagine.

_Ah. Je sais pas. C'est pas très... normal._

Ouais.

_Faudrait être imaginatif je crois._

…

_Pas comme ça, abruti.  
><em>


	20. Histoire de la Magie II

Et me revoilà. Et oui. L'exactitude exacte. Merci de votre soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**Histoire de la Magie II. (**_Ron-_ Harry**)  
><strong>

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

Je voulais juste savoir ce que t'en pensais, c'est pas un truc qu'on voit souvent.

_On a des voisines qui sont en couple. Enfin je crois, ma mère en parle pas trop._

Sérieux ?

_Ouais, mais j'ai jamais vu un couple d'hommes. Ça doit juste faire bizarre..._

Je trouve pas.

_Par les couilles de Merlin ! Tu serais pas..._

NON.

_Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire._

MAIS NON PUTAIN.

_Tu me prends comme témoin à votre mariage ?_

TRÈS DRÔLE.

_C'est Seamus ?_

…

_Tout le monde est gay pour Seamus._


	21. Potions I

_:sifflote:_

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

** Potions I.**** (**Harry- _Ron_**)**

Comment t'as su que toi et Lavande, ça marcherait ?

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de conseiller matrimonial..._

S'il-te-plaît.

_Je sais pas. Elle m'aimait bien, j'avais rien contre et puis c'est tout. Content ?_

Mais par exemple, tu l'aimes en tant que... personne ?

_Hein ?_

C'est pas que... tu vois...

_On parle pas beaucoup mais ça va. C'est pas le but je crois._

Et si tu détestais quelqu'un à cause de ce qu'il est, mais que t'aimerais bien « aller plus loin » ?

_Baiser ?_

Oui...

_C'est pas Ginny ?!_

Non.

_Je sais pas. Consulte._


End file.
